megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Empress Arcana
The Empress Arcana is a recurring Arcana in the Persona series. Overview In tarot readings, the Empress represents mothers, prosperity, creativity, sexuality, abundance, fertility, protection, and comfort (most often in helping maintain peace around them like an ideal mother would.) Gameplay-wise, the Personas of the Empress Arcana are often Personas excelling in Ice-based attacks with healing powers also relatively common; they are usually important female figures, and many are queens and mother goddesses of some sort. Within the Persona universe, the Empress Arcana often belongs to women of authority or wise and motherly figures. Characters under this Arcana may also be cold-hearted in personality, but still present a high degree of care and concern towards others. And like queens, they are also very elegant in character. Appearance *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight: Accessory *Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona 4 Arena'' / Ultimax *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' / Royal *Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight: Accessory *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' List of Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' The Empress Arcana is represented by Yukino Mayuzumi. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' The Empress Arcana Social Link is represented by SEES member Mitsuru Kirijo. The Protagonist can create the Social Link after the School Trip on November 21st. However, the Protagonist must also first max-out his "Academics" status and score the highest results on at least one exam. The Empress Arcana powers up every time the Protagonist interacts with Mitsuru, where the Protagonist helps Mitsuru to cope up with her father's death and the pressure and the responsibilities she has to face being the heir of the Kirijo Group. Upon completing the Social Link, Mitsuru will give the Protagonist her motorcycle key, bestowing the Ultimate Form of the Empress Arcana, Alilat, "the ancient goddess." Mitsuru's alignment with The Empress Arcana is manifested through her mother-like and caring personality, as well as her excellence in leadership. The Empress Arcana is also the Persona Arcana of Mitsuru Kirijo. ''FES'' / Portable The Empress Arcana remains relatively the same as Persona 3, however, an exclusive Persona, Yaksini was added in the Empress Arcana repertoire. ''Persona 4'' The Empress Arcana is represented by Margaret, a denizen of the Velvet Room and the assistant of Igor. The Empress Arcana Social Link is available to create after the Protagonist's 'Knowledge' characteristic reaches Lv. 3, 'Expert'. The Empress Arcana Social Link stands in unique in comparison to other Social Links, as the Empress Arcana powers up every time the Protagonist completes Margaret's requests, which happens to be fusing specific Personas with specific skills. The Social Link interaction does not take up the whole day, which means as long as the protagonist has the specific Persona Margaret requested, he can upgrade the Social Link as many times as he wishes; the entire Social Link can be accomplished in a single day. However, the protagonist's level is an obstacle towards the leveling up of the Social Link. Upon completing the Social Link, Margaret will give the Protagonist her Spiral Brooch, bestowing the Ultimate Form of the Empress Arcana, Isis. Knowledge Rank 3 (Expert) is required to start this Social Link. Upon reaching it, visit the Velvet Room to unlock Rank 1 status (and with it, an automatic level up for any Empress Personas that are fused) and also receive Margaret's first request. ''Persona 4 Arena'' The Empress Arcana is once again represented by Mitsuru Kirijo and her Persona, Artemisia. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' The Empress Arcana is represented by the Confidant with Haru Okumura, which ranks up since October 30th as the protagonist interacts with her. This Confidant unlocks horticulture and various team member skills for Haru as it ranks up. Due to Haru's relatively late debut in the game's timeline, it is the last Confidant to be unlocked in the game. As the Confidant reaches maximum Haru's Persona, Milady, will transmogrify into Astarte. Completing the Empress Arcana Confidant will also bestow the ultimate form of the Arcana, Mother Harlot. In Persona 5 Royal, if the Empress Arcana confidant is maxed out and the protagonist chooses to reject the false reality during the events of the third semester, Haru Okumura will unlock her third tier Persona: Lucy, by fusing Milady and Astarte. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' List of Demons ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Card Designs Category:Tarot *